Fairy Tail x Fruit
by YumeFanFicSociety
Summary: One Shot Fairy Tail Fanfic By Anonymous member of YumeFanFicSociety


Fairy Tail x fruit a fairy tail fan-fiction.

By the shadow of Yume: ANONYMOUS

A figure. A figure. Blue spiked hair. A figure? "KYAAA" Zeref is sitting if a tree. It is a very big tree, it has branches and leaves. From this vantage a tree... A new threat was about to be posed to the Fairy Tail guild! Bigger than the demon Deliora and more awful than Oracion Seis assembled. The most unexpected kind of threat - The type that you can't see until you are dead and even then you never saw it. And Zeref had seen it.

What most people don't realise is that Zeref is Fiore's savoir as well as killer (it depends on his mood.) Today he is spiffy... Just as well because from the top of his tree he saw blue spiked hair. Blue spiked could only mean one thing; to be exact one of four things. Jellal-kun, Mystogan-sama, Sieg-chan or some strange filler clone - all perfectly possible 'one things'. Zeref drops from the branch and through some leaves launching shards of jet blackness eating away at the air, muttering something he becomes one with the darkness then hits the ground rolling. Still rolling he sneaks up to blue spiky hair then touches him on the back.

"Get Off My Land" booms Zeref's invisible voice as though it was a...

"I don't listen to ghosts who aren't even real. Anima is real! A-N-I-M-A" replies blue.

"Mystogan! Phew, I thought you could have been a filler clone for a second there" exclaims Zeref, dropping his dark magic of concealment and becoming visible again. "What brings you to this place?"

In a friendly chat the two caught up. Zeref had felt lonely by himself and Mystogan had got a tattoo on his eye. The conversation made clear - one thing we didn't already know - the threat to Fairy Tail!

Anima had caused fruit to grow massive and make people fall in love with it. If the crisis did not stop the fruit would eventually take over the discussing the threat, the two team up to save the day! Flipping like ninjas they make their way through the forest coming out in a field of farm land. In the middle of the field is a giant strawberry and Erza is kneeling in front of it.

"I love you strawberry! let's have a picnic strawberry. Oh Strawberry 3"

Seeing Erza, Mystogan yells "Erza no! snap out of it" With that, Erza looks at Mystogan.

"Jellal! 'seven sages' it's you! What am I doing?"

Blushing Mystogan pretends to be Jellal: "See that strawberry - it's evil and too strong for us to destroy - hold it off while we sneak past"

"I can do better" smirked Erza "RE-EQUIP, CHEF OUTFIT. STAWBERY, I WILL CUT YOU INTO ONE MILLION CAKES!" and she does. An epic battle brakes out and Erza begins frantically cutting the strawberry. The strawberry fights back firing a barrage of millions of seeds, each the size of Erza's head - she is only just able to slice the seeds in half. In retaliation, Erza charges at the strawberry and stabs it through the heart. Strawberry explodes everywhere out into portions that could be used for baking cakes.

Mystogan picks up a few strawberry cuttings and places them in a jar. "These are infused with anima" he said "in my laboratory I can turn them into drugs that allow magic in Edolas!" with Mystogan and Zeref ditch Erza who is already baking the strawberry into cakes.

"According to my theory" Zeref sates "We need to make a fruit salad of using the strawberry and two more giant fruits if we want to reverse the effect on all the giant fruits. Once we have this fruit salad, I can eat it and because I have dark powers all the other big fruits in earth land will shrink"

"Okay" Mystogan answers "Look over there at the other side of the field its... KIWI. Let's go! Zeref, what's wrong?"

"I love kiwi so much. Look at it, it is so beautiful you can't kill it." Zeref mumbled in awe

Mystogan runs of after the kiwi to destroy it but Zeref jumps in front "I will protect Kiwi with my life" Zeref fires a bolt of raw black energy at Mystogan who blocks with a staff which then shatters the blow. Mystogan, now directly in front of the kiwi, flips over it escaping from his pursuer only to find Zeref had warped directly in front of him. Again Zeref fires... Mystogan blocks and another of his staves shatter, and he falls hard against ground. Zeref stands over Mystogan "I am going to kill you now" he says.

Mystogan smiles "time to wake up!". The mage clicks his fingers and the points were the two staves got destroyed connect with wall of light which slices kiwi in two! Suddenly Zeref stops and turns firing all of his power he built up at a pumpkin in the distance.

Upon impact, all the fruits turned back to normal. One word echoes so loud that everyone in the land hears. One world that would shape a countries holidays and magical games mascots. kabo?


End file.
